


La face cachée du Klassiker

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [147]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: +mentioned Niko Kranjcar, Alcohol, Anger, Angst, FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Tired Niko, ah and, and still a terrible bottom, niko is disaster bi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Après le match désastreux face à Dortmund (3-2), Niko est trop fatigué pour faire autre chose qu'écouter Jürgen.





	La face cachée du Klassiker

**Author's Note:**

> je me suis bien marrée ce Week-end en tout cas avec les résultats des matches, Bayern a pas perdu, le psg oui (sacrée branlée), juve aussi, barça nul, je me dis que je supporte pas la pire équipe

La face cachée du Klassiker

 

Niko soupira sans grande envie alors que le match se terminait. Ils venaient de perde. Encore. 3-2 pour Dortmund. C’était ridicule. Ça avait toujours été ridicule de toutes façons… Robert le tint dans ses bras quelques secondes, c’était un geste de réconfort naturel entre eux, Niko n’était plus surpris du tout. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil sur le terrain, les joueurs étaient tous dans le même état, incapable de regarder ailleurs que le sol. Il se ferait virer et il ne serait pas surpris pour être honnête, peut-être qu’il attendait même ça pour être enfin débarrasser de toute cette pression stupide. Le reste de la soirée fut longue, Hoeness et Rummenigge l’engueulant à tour de rôle et Hasan essayant de le remotiver. Putain d’ironie. Si le sort avait décidé que sa place n’était pas au Bayern, il partirait, il n’avait pas besoin de se ridiculiser pour retrouver une vie simple.

 

Il devait être deux heures du matin quand il arriva finalement devant son appartement, il bouillait de l’intérieur d’une trop forte colère, ses poings se refermant pour enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume, laissant des marques distinctes sur sa peau. Niko passa l’encadrement de sa porte en ruminant, il détestait cet appartement, il n’aurait jamais dû revenir à Munich, quinze ans qu’il était parti et il se portait bien mieux un peu partout en Allemagne, et surtout à Berlin. Niko déposa son écharpe et son manteau sur son canapé pour se diriger vers sa cuisine, il avait besoin de quelque chose de corsé pour passer le reste de la nuit, il avait au moins besoin de ça pour oublier son manque de succès flagrant avec le Bayern… Il se servit une vodka qu’il avait précieusement gardée en réserve depuis son temps en Croatie, Kranjcar lui avait offerte pour sa retraite, et il ne l’avait toujours pas touchée depuis, mais Niko était finalement prêt à l’ouvrir aujourd’hui. Pas besoin ni envie de prendre un verre, il était seul à célébrer sa descente aux enfers. Il n’était jamais trop tard pour désespérer avec le Bayern de toutes façons. Niko aurait dû rester à Frankfurt, Ante et Luka lui manquaient trop… Il souffla du nez en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, il avait envie de rester la nuit comme ça, sur son canapé à la rechercher d’une quelconque aide pour trouver le repos.

 

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur sa table basse. Niko le prit en espérant que ce n’était pas Rob ou la compagnie spéciale Uli qui voulaient lui parler, il ne voulait pas discuter une nouvelle fois de cette défaite, et encore moins à cette heure avancée. Niko est surpris de celui qui cherche à le contacter, il était même surpris d’avoir son numéro. Il attendit la dernière sonnerie pour répondre, il n’était pas spécialement enthousiasmé par cet appel, il ne le montrait juste pas totalement. Jürgen Klopp cherchait à lui parler, et il ne doutait pas que ça avait un rapport avec le match, après tout Jürgen avait entraîné Dortmund avant Liverpool.

 

« Niko, surpris que tu sois toujours réveillé à cette heure-là. »

« De même. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène au téléphone ? »

« Le match. Terrible pour le Bayern, vous meniez le match et ils sont quand même revenus. » (L’arbitre avait bien aidé pour cela)

« Jürgen, le sujet s’il vous plaît, je suis fatigué et énervé, je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir le temps pour une nouvelle analyse du match. »

« Bien je n’avais pas tant envie de parler de ça de toutes façons. Je voulais t’aider à te détendre, tes dirigeants ont dû faire l’exact inverse et ça se sent rien que dans ta voix. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous proposez ? »

« Je te dirige au téléphone pour que tu puisses t’endormir moins énervé, vendu ? »

« Diriger ? »

« Le sexe au téléphone Niko, tu connais ? »

« Euh ouais… Enfin, je n’ai jamais pratiqué… »

« On peut tous apprendre un jour, c’est ouvert à tout le monde. »

« Alors qu’est-ce que je fais ? »

« Doucement Niko, le but reste de profiter, pas de se presser et de se rompre le frein. »

« Ok… Je vous écoute. »

« Bien. Tout d’abord tu vas te débarrasser de cette couche de vêtement qui t’étouffe. » Niko grogna rapidement avant de s’exécuter, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir par lui-même

« C’est fait. »

« Tu vas respirer un bon coup Niko, tu dois te détendre. Ensuite, tu vas poser ton téléphone et le mettre sur le haut-parleur, garde tes deux mains pour ton corps. »

« Jürgen, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

« Shh Niko, concentre-toi sur tes sens et ton corps, garde tes yeux fermés et reste attentif à ma voix, c’est la seule chose importante qui doit occuper ton esprit. »

« D’accord. Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant Jürgen ? »

« Tu vas prendre ton pénis dans ta main et tu vas te masturber en écoutant ma voix, tu ne dois penser à rien d’autre » Niko le fit en soufflant à intervalle régulière

« Imagine-toi avec la personne que tu rêves d’avoir dans ton lit à cet instant précis, imagine-toi pouvoir la garder près de toi, imagine cette personne posant ses mains sur toi, ses doigts glissant sur ton corps nu doucement, sa fraicheur calmant peu à peu ta chaleur. Tu sens ses mains te gardant précieusement sous son emprise ? »

« Ouais… » Niko avait honte d’avouer qu’il avait reproduit avec ses mains ce que Jürgen lui avait laissé imaginer, son érection n’avait pas tardé

« Parfait. Imagine son souffle tiède sur ta joue pendant que sa langue trace ta mâchoire, puis ta gorge pour descendre sur ton torse. Est-ce que tu sens cette langue dévorer ta peau vicieusement ? Est-ce que tu sens les hanches de cette personne creuser dans les tiennes pour que ton érection frôle sa peau ? Tu sens sa bouche lécher sensuellement ta poitrine pendant que tu es totalement sous son contrôle ? C’est agréable de ne pas devoir tout gérer cette fois, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Putain ouais… » Niko essayait de ne pas gémir trop alors que ses mains vaguaient à leur but érotique précis, caressant doucement sa bite, sous la voix suave de Jürgen il ne pouvait que rêver que quelqu’un lui faisait effectivement vivre ça

« Est-ce que tu sens ses lèvres glisser de ta poitrine à tes cuisses ? Tu sens sa langue lécher ton pénis rapidement pour te provoquer ? Tu sens sa bouche sensuelle prendre finalement ton pénis après t’avoir laissé incomplet tout ce temps ? » Niko ne savait pas si c’était la voix de Jürgen ou son histoire qui l’excitait, mais il appréciait beaucoup trop ce mouvement, et il en avait honte

« Jürgen, ouais je sens tout ça… » Niko n’aurait jamais pensé avant cet appel que ses doigts étaient capables de tant de qualité, ça changeait de d’habitude…

« Est-ce que tu veux venir dans cette bouche ? Est-ce que tu veux finalement avoir un peu de contrôle sur ton corps ? Lui montrer que tu peux aussi prendre confiance en toi pour lui faire plaisir ? »

« Je… Je crois… » Sa voix était fébrile, ses cordes vocales déchirées par le plaisir du repos sexuel qui l’avait envahi

« Alors montre lui Niko. C’est ton corps, tu peux le faire, je suis sûr que cette personne n’attend que ça. »

 

Niko souffla en se rendant compte que depuis le début il avait ignoré son envie d’éjaculer pour se concentrer sur la voix et les images de Jürgen, son pouce retenait son pré-come sans répit, Niko mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se ridiculiser davantage au téléphone, Jürgen devait l’écouter avec attention. Il relâcha la prise qu’il avait sur sa bite pour la caresser simplement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que son abdomen se tapisse de blanc. Niko soupira en ouvrant les yeux, il était malheureusement toujours chez lui, et pas dans les bras d’une personne qui l’aimerait… Niko reprit son téléphone dans sa main, honteux de lui mais quelque peu soulagé. La voix de Jürgen revint dans ses oreilles pour le ramener totalement à lui.

 

« Sacrée expérience n’est-ce pas ! Tu as aimé Niko ? » Jürgen lui demanda, Niko pouvait dire qu’il était amusé

« Je… C’était incroyable. Merci, du fond du cœur, merci Jürgen. »

« De rien Niko, c’était un plaisir pour moi aussi. »

« Est-ce que tu avais déjà fait ça avant ? » Depuis quand Niko se permettait-il de le tutoyer ? bah, ça n’avait pas d’importance, il était trop fatigué pour ça

« Oui, avec Thomas Tuchel après son premier jour à Dortmund. »

« Pourquoi moi qui entraîne le Bayern ? »

« Ce n’est pas une question de club, c’est en fonction de si j’apprécie l’homme, et je t’aime bien Niko. »

« M-Merci… »

« Par ailleurs, j’aimerais te poser une question. »

« Oui vas-y. »

« Qui as-tu imaginé pendant cet appel ? » Ah ! Niko avait vraiment honte de lui maintenant qu’il devait le révéler

« Euh je euh… C’était toi… » Niko bafouilla finalement en se cachant les yeux inutilement

« M’en voilà flatté _Schatz_  ! » Jürgen s’exclama à l’autre bout du téléphone, Niko voulait dormir maintenant, gêné et passablement fatigué de sa journée… Jürgen avait réussi son coup.

 

Fin


End file.
